


Or Get Hit By A Bus

by Saphic_Energy22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bus, Episode: s02e04 Tori Gets Stuck, F/F, Jade West - Freeform, Jori - Freeform, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Tori Vega - Freeform, alternate ending kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphic_Energy22/pseuds/Saphic_Energy22
Summary: I’ve had this one shot idea in my head for about two weeks now. I just threw it together so it might have errors. This is set as an alternate storyline to Tori Gets Stuck. I originally was going to make this super angsty but decided to stick with Fluff.
Relationships: Tori Vega/ Jade West
Kudos: 52





	Or Get Hit By A Bus

“OR GET HIT BY A BUS!!”

Jade heard Tori vaguely ask her friends if she knew how to drive a bus. She stormed down the hall angry. Angry that Tori got the lead. Angry that Tori is the reason her dad has been on her case. 

“You’re not getting the leads anymore, should I even be putting this much money into a school you don’t get recognized in?” His question rattling Jades head with the same venom as the day he said it. 

Jade knew she couldn’t blame Tori for that. She was proud that Tori was making a name for herself. 

Jade would never admit she actually liked the Latina. She never saw her as a threat to her and Beck’s relationship. But she used that excuse the minute she saw Tori rubbing the coffee stain deeper into Beck’s shirt. She was instead threatened by the feelings the Latina stirred in Jade’s head. 

Stuck in her headspace, Jade hid in the Asphalt Cafe for the rest of the school day. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. Not even Beck. Not that he would actually care. But that’s another thought Jade wanted to avoid. 

She was walking to her car when she saw a familiar Latina walking across the road to head home. She also saw the bus. A fucking bus. Headed right for Tori. Jade ran, she tackled the Latina right as the bus flew by blaring its horn. 

“Are you that fucking stupid Tori? You could have been killed.” Jade stared at her in disbelief. 

Tori stared at her in shock. More so at the fact that she had never seen jade look so concerned towards her. This is the girl who indirectly threatened her not 8 hours ago. 

“Can you take me home?” 

“Yeah.” 

Arriving at the Vega house was a task on its own. Jade could barely look at the road, afraid that if she left Tori alone for more than a minute she would break. She didn’t know she cared this much. 

“Tori, we’re here.” Jade said after a few minutes of sitting idly in the driveway. 

Tori seemed to snap out of her trance and nodded. She still didn’t move from the seat until jade came around and helped her out of the car. 

Tori winced as Jade tugged on the arm that caught their fall. 

Jade noticed and immediately started looking Tori over for more injuries. Cursing herself for not doing this first thing.

“I don’t think it’s broken, but you should definitely be careful with it the next few days.” Jade rubbed Tori’s arm and grabbed her hand as she brought her inside. 

“Are you parents home?” Jade noticed the absence of life from the home. 

“No, they are out of town for the week.” Tori smiled weakly trying to hide her disappointment. 

Jade saw past it, she understood it. Her parents were never home either. Another thing she didn’t want to think about right now. 

She made sure Tori was okay, waited for her to shower and even fixed her dinner while waiting. Tori never would have imagined this kind of care and treatment from Jade. She wanted to ask, but was afraid it would break the spell they were under. 

Jade offered to spend the night so Tori wouldn’t be alone. She didn’t know where Trina was and figured she wouldn’t be of any help in this situation. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Tori broke the silence. They had settled into bed and Tori figured Jade wouldn’t leave now. 

Jade bit her lip. She didn’t look angry, she looked worried. “I don’t hate you Vega. In fact it’s the very opposite of hate. And let me finish because I don’t know that I will get this courage again.” Tori gave her full attention as jade continued. “I like you. And I don’t express my feelings well and I didn’t know how to cope. But seeing you almost get taken away from me, that scared the shit out of me. I was so scared i wouldn’t reach you in time.” 

Jade took a shaky breath, her eyes glistening. “I need you in my life Tori whether I like it or not and I know you don’t feel the same way but i just had to-“ 

Tori leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow passionate kiss, and Jade could feel her fears melting away into the kiss. 

“I like you too. Ever since you stormed up to me for touching beck.” 

The mention of Beck broke their little moment. Tori was instantly regretting mentioning it, afraid that Jade would actually run away this time. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I can’t start something while I’m still with him.” Jade said quickly, sending Tori’s nerves. 

“You want to start something with me?” 

“I uhhhh, I mean if you don’t that’s fine I just thought-“ 

Tori’s soft giggling filled Jades ears like a sweet melody. 

“I’m kidding Jade, I would love to start something. Just maybe not so public yet?” 

Jade nodded in agreement. “Sure Vega, now let’s get you to bed. You’ve had a long day.” 

Jade was just falling asleep when she heard Tori half chuckle, half whisper, 

“Pretty dramatic way to get my part in steamboat suzy.” 

Jade rolled her eyes even though she knew Tori couldn’t see it. “Someone else will have to play it, I have a girl to take care of for a few days.” 

They fell asleep cuddling, exhausted from the rollercoaster of the day that had happened.


End file.
